The Sequioa Tower
The Sequoia Tower is a tall, 8 story (not including any floor below the ground floor) building in Old Town, on Main Street across from the Town Hall. The exterior of the building is made mostly out of cobblestone, glass, and smooth stone. The roof is the tallest point in Vertoak City, and it is the second tallest building at 43 blocks high, because it is built on a hill. Floors The building has roughly four subfloors beneath the ground floor: Floor -21 Floor -21, which is the “Bottom of the World” and is surrounded by lava on four sides with a floor made of bedrock. Floor -20 Floor -20, which is an empty floor. Floor -19 Floor -19, which is the Human Resources department. It contains an anteroom, the office of Mr. Yenatz, Director of Human Resources, and the office of Bob Fisher, an H.R. Representative. Floor -1 Floor -1, which is also empty. Above that, the building has, as mentioned above, 8 floors: Floor 1 Floor 1, which is a lobby, with several long chairs to sit on and a desk for a security guard or receptionist to sit at. The floor has a tree design made from wool bricks on it. Floor 2 Floor 2, which is a small restaurant with a kitchen containing several furnaces, a double chest, a crafting table, a fridge, a full cauldron, and a large table for food preparation. It has seating for four people, with two tables made of pressure plates and fences. The chest contains 18 cooked chicken, 24 watermelon slice, a bucket, and 3 books. Floor 3 Floor 3, which appears to be a classroom or office area. It has 10 seats, each with a table made of a bookshelf with a stone pressure plate on top directly in front of them. There are two chests, containing 30 books and 7 wood between them. Floor 4 Floor 4, which is another office area or classroom. It has six chairs, each with a table made of a fence and a pressure plate in front of them. There are seven bookshelves in the room, looking as if they were placed randomly. There is one chest in the room, containing 10 books. Floor 5 Floor 5, which is the office of a “Mr. Rarington”. It has two flower pots, with pine tree saplings in them, a desk at the front, with a chair in front and behind it, a painting on the wall behind the desk, and a small bookshelf. Floor 6 Floor 6, which is a small sitting/storage room. At this point the tower gets significantly smaller, making this floor feel a little cramped. There are two chairs, two double chests with 6 books in them, and two bookshelves at the front of the room along with two crafting tables. Floor 7 Floor 7, which appears to be a storage room. It has a crafting table, and two chests and two bookshelf blocks. The chest on the left contains one stone brick stair, one trapdoor, one lever, one cake, five coal, one fire, and eight cobblestone. The chest on the right contains 15 cookies and three ender pearls. Floor 8 Floor 8, which is a crafting and storage room. It contains two crafting tables and two bookshelves, all attached to the ceiling. There is one chest at the front of the room, with four wooden stairs facing it on either side. The chest contains a feather and a cobweb. And finally, the roof. The roof contains a glowstone block with a comment from Fish95 that he was supposed to place a “My Little Pony” reference somewhere in the city and that it wasn’t there on the roof of the tower.